A Travel Through Time
by Jayfeather1203
Summary: Harry Potter seemed to be an average boy. Despite being a wizard. Not to mention the Boy Who Lived... Besides that, absolutely average. Right?


Tom Marvolo Riddle was used to being the best. The best in class. The best looking. The best in general. Nobody came close to him in intelligence or power or anything. Well, until Harrison Prince came and fucked it all up.

He and his sparkling green eyes, messy black hair, and creamy skin. His small frame, innocent demeanor. It made everyone focus on him. That's before the boy had even been sorted. When class came along, oh don't get me started. If that wasn't bad enough, the boy was a bloody genius. The only class Tom did better than him in was Defense Against the Dark Arts. And only by a little. Nobody even knew where the boy came from. Harrison was infuriating, and Tom was absolutely smitten with him.

Harrison showed up on September 1st, 1945. Which happened to be Tom's last year at Hogwarts. Fun. Anyways, Harrison showed up without any warning and took Hogwarts by storm. But, our story doesn't start here, in 1945. No, it starts fifty-one years in the future. Our story begins on July 31st, 1996.

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. More like the boy who wanted to be himself for once in his goddamn life. He'd concealed his true self since he could remember. It all started with Dudley and the other Dursleys. He was in first grade.

He had tried so hard all year to impress his Aunt and Uncle. He behaved himself, didn't ask questions, and did all of his chores without fail. Finally, the report cards came back. Harry had known he had gotten full marks. He had dreamed of the moment his aunt saw it. She would read it and immediately sweep him into a hug. Calling him a 'genius' and pulling out the cherry pie she had been baking to celebrate. He'd get Dudley's second bedroom and maybe if he was lucky some new trainers.

What really happened, couldn't have been farther from what he'd hoped. Aunt Petunia had looked between Harry and Dudley's report cards.

"Oh. Dudums. The freak must have switched your report cards. There is no way he is smarter than my little boy." Harry's face had fallen. His aunt told his uncle. Harry never got better grades than Dudley again after that.

Then, when Harry got his letter from Hogwarts, he was ecstatic. Finally, he could be himself, show people how smart he was! He'd been reading all of his school books before school and was prepared.

His first ever friend, Ronald Weasley, hated the smart Hermione. Harry hadn't wanted Ron to hate him too. Didn't want his first friend to leave him, so he reverted back to his behavior at the Dursleys. He played his role perfectly.

When Hermione joined their group, Harry thought he could finally be himself. That was only the third time he'd hoped for that in months. On one test he'd done better than Hermione. She thought he had cheated and wouldn't talk to him for a week before declaring 'I know you cheated just to do better than me. It's okay.'.

So, on his 16th birthday, Harry made a life-changing wish. He stared at the broken digital clock on the nightstand and counted down the minutes. As soon as the 11:59, switched to 12:00, he closed his eyes and wished.

"I want to be somewhere where I can be myself." Everything went dark. People were screaming, you could hear wailing children. Pained screams filled the air. Then, everything was quiet. Sirens could be heard in the distance, getting louder as they moved closer.

"Son? Are you okay?" Footsteps echoed in the air. "Don't move, your arm is badly burned. It's going to be okay, kid."

Harry drifted in and out of consciousness. Each time he woke, the pain in his arm seemed to worsen.

"How old are you, sir?" A doctor asked him.

"16, sir. What day is it?" Harry asked. He didn't remember a fire starting at the Dursley's.

"August 3rd, 1945." Harry's eyes shot open.

'Okay, Harry. Calm down. You've read about time travel, if you tell them you're from the future, they'll think you're crazy. Just act normal.' A nurse walked into the room and changed the bandages on Harry's arm. The skin underneath was an angry red, like the color of blooming roses.

"The doctor says you can go home soon. You've healed remarkably fast for someone with a burn that bad, but as long as you change the bandages twice a day, you should be fine." The nurse smiled at him, her lips curling upwards slightly. It looked more like a grimace.

"Thank you," Harry replied, keeping his tone short.

"Do you have any family we can contact?"

"No, sir. My mum and dad died when I was a baby. I don't have any other relatives." Harry lied through his teeth.

"Okay, do you have anywhere you can stay?" Harry nodded, messy black hair falling into his eyes. He lifted a bony hand and pushed it behind his ear. "Good. Here's some money for the trolley. It'll take you where ever you need to go."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Zachary." He gave the boy a smile as he exited the room. Harry smiled back as the man left, once he was sure Zachary was gone, he buried his hands in his hair and began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Harry." He panted. He inhaled deeply. "Just play along and when you get to Hogwarts you can find out how to get home."

Using the money Zachary gave him, Harry traveled to Diagon Alley the next day. There was no way he'd be able to access his accounts from his time.

'I could take an inheritance test… See if I have any money from that.' Mind made up, Harry headed to the large, marble building at the end of the street. Walking into the building, his shoes made little noise on the polished floor. Goblins barely paid him a glance as he walked by… Something he was extremely happy about, mind you.

"Excuse me, sir, is it possible for me to have an inheritance test? If it's not too much trouble." Harry asked once he reached the front desk. The goblin regarded him with a shocked expression, before shaking itself of its stupor and nodding. Apparently, no other wizard had shown these creatures compassion and kindness.

"Of course. Follow me, please." Harry followed the small creature into an office. A single piece of parchment was set on the desk, a glistering knife directly beside it. "It's rather simple. Let three drops of blood onto the parchment and it will write itself."

Harry nodded and gingerly picked up the knife. He gently pricked his finger and squeezed three drops of blood out. The wound magically healed itself. Glancing at the paper Harry watched as spirally black ink covered the parchment.

 **Inheritance Test Results**

 **Name: Harrison James Potter**

 **Birthdate: July 31st, 1980**

 **Parents: James Charlus Potter (deceased)**

 **Lillian Mae Potter nee Evans (deceased)**

 **Godparents: Sirius Black (Lord of Black House)**

 **Severus Snape (Lord of Prince House)**

 **Alice Longbottom nee Meadows (Lady Longbottom)**

 **Heir to:**

 **Black House**

 **Prince House**

 **Gaunt House (by conquest)**

 **Slytherin House**

 **Lord of:**

 **Potter House**

 **Ravenclaw House**

 **Peverell House**

The goblin took the paper and looked it over. Shock overcame his features once more.

"Call Griphook in." He motioned to one of the goblins in the room. Harry hadn't noticed them before. "I'm assuming you cannot take the name Potter."

"No, sir. Could I change my last name to Prince? After my godfather, Severus?"

"Yes, you may." Harry left Gringotts with a bag full of gold and a new name.

Harrison Severus Sirius James Prince.


End file.
